Striding Love: All the way
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: Claire finds herself falling for Leon and Jill might actually tell Chris how she feels. But something is happening that might brake them all apart can they hold on? this is a C/J L/C fanfic! please enjoy!
1. Love or Pain?

Thanks for reading this! and to note this has nothing to do with my others stories that are about steve and claire this is a Claire/Leon Chris/Jill fanfiction PLEASE REVIEW! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>LOVE OR PAIN?<span>**_

Jill woke up from a night mare that was all to familiar...The mansion. "Oh shit." she muttered as she sat up. "That was three years ago!" she said aloud. She heard familiar foot steps "Chris" she muttered. He had got an apartment right next to hers because he couldn't leave her alone after what happened.

"Jill!" he said as he threw open her door with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"I'm okay Chris...Just a night mare." She said and he shut the door and got dressed. She got dressed and was still wondering how she was going to tell her boyfriend she didn't love him..and how to tell Chris she loved him. She however decided she was going to tell him on his birthday which was in a couple of days.

"Hey Jill!" Claire said coming into the apartment and sitting on the bed.

"Hey Claire, whats up?" Jill asked the twenty year old that was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that had the London flag on it.

"Nothing...Chris likes you." She said and Jill's had snapped to Claire in return.

"What? no...he doesn't" Jill tried convincing herself.

"Yes he does! Jill he's totally in love with you!" Claire said. "Anyways...I Leon, Rebecca, and Carlos are going to see a movie tonight...Chris won't come unless you do." Claire said.

"Claire...I still have to tell Mark I'm Dumping him." Jill said as she put her hair up in a ponytail. "But okay." Jill smiled.

"Chris can drive you." Claire smiled.

"no no no." Jill pleaded.

"CHRIS!" Claire yelled and Chris walked into the room.

"Ya?" Chris asked.

"Jill needs a ride to Mark's good luck!" Claire said before walking out of the room.

"Okay i'll drive you..why go to his?" Chris asked.

"I...am going to brake up with him." Jill saw hope come to Chris's eyes.

"Okay lets go." Chris said. they got in his car. "Why are you going to break up with him?" Chris asked as they pulled into Mark's drive way.

"Because i love someone else...and i cant be with someone i don't love." She said and walked into his house. Chris stayed out in the car and looked through the window and saw them yelling...then him hit her and try to...do something worse...

Chris got out of the car and pulled him off of Jill and get ready to kill him.

"Chris! don't." she pleaded and he turned towards her...mark hit him with a vase over the head which made him fall down. Jill kicked Mark in the balls four times and helped Chris to car and drove him back to the apartment.

"Shit that hurt." Chris complained.

"no shit you got hit in the head with a vase." she said tending to his wound.

* * *

><p>"Leon?" Claire asked walking into his apartment to gather him for the nights events.<p>

"Ya?" Leon asked grabbing his coat. "You ready?" She asked.

"Ya just came to gather you." She chuckled. 'wow he is hansom' she thought to her self. he drove her to the movies that was playing some movie about horror. the others were waiting outside.

"Finally." Chris chimed and Jill laughed. he thought her perfume was intoxicating.

"lets just watch the move." Rebecca said. after the movie Jill and Chris went home and Leon decided to get a bite and only Claire wanted to go with him.

"So what are we going to do for Chris's birthday?" Leon asked. Claire smiled and leaned over and whispered her plan in Leon's ear that was mistaking by the waitress as kissing. She gave them a weird look.

"Wow that was expensive but good." Claire said taking her arm under Leon's walking past blocks until Claire's feet hurt. "So why are we walking around again?" she asked

"Cause you said you wanted to." Leon said turned towards Claire.

"What?" she asked.

"Your beautiful in the moonlight." He said and Claire looked away and blushed. Leon grabbed her neck and put his lips to hers. She was startled but moved closer and he wrapped a arm around her waist and she kissed him back...She felt different...and scared but she loved this. She put her hands on his chest. When he broke the kiss she was scared of so she bolted to his car. he ran after her.

"Claire.." He said.

"Just-take me home please." he nodded and stopped the car outside her apartment. he leaned over and kissed her and she broke it and ran inside the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Thanks...i had a great time." Jill said.<p>

"I did to." He said at her door. she came up and kissed him on the cheek. he grabbed her arm.

"Ya?" She asked.

"Jill i-" he was about to say until her phone rang. "Go ahead I'm going to bed anyways." He said.

"Yes? Leave me alone..no i don't want to buy squid." Jill said and slammed down the phone and saw that Chris was gone. "Chris." she whispered. then she saw Claire at her door looking so scared and tears. "Claire?" Claire sat on her couch.

"I just don't get it!" She said.

"What?" Jill said.

"Leon...he kissed me!"

"oh...oh!"

"It felt so good but im terrified!" she said. Jill sat by her and recognized what she is going through.

"Claire...I know. Your falling in love. ha ha i know how that feels." She said and Claire cheered up.

"Really?" Claire was getting suspicious.

"Ya...it's going to be like...when your around him you want to fall and when he touches you...you will...feel so scared but love his touch." Jill said thinking about Chris.

"your in love with...Chris?" Claire said.

"Yes i am." Jill said and chuckled as she stood up. "I...totally love him! i couldn't be with anyone else." Jill said.

"Why haven't you told him?" Claire asked.

"Because it's just so frustrating! Anytime i think he is going to tell me or that i'm going to tell him something happens!"Jill said kicking the coffee table.

"Jill...he loves you. He has actually told me." Claire smiled.

"really? well...What are you going to do about Leon?" Jill asked.

"Well it's Chris's Birthday after tomorrow so I'll talk to Leon tomorrow." Claire said. "But i don't know what to say..."

"Claire do the one thing i haven't tell him how you feel." Claire nodded and left. They didn't know that Chris was listening.

"She loves me." he said with a smile


	2. One more day

Okay here i am with the next chapta! X3 i try to take this seriously so I'm sorry if the story is stupid! HA HA HA! anyways thanks to all yens who have Favorited me, reviewed, and faved my stories! thanks and enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! =)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ONE MORE DAY<span>_**

'why not tell him now? oh ya because i was going to tell him on his birthday which is in a day!' Jill said to herself pacing back and forth in her apartment.

"Jill?" Claire asked at her door. Jill let her in.

"Ya? have you told Leon?" Jill asked.

"No...But i will i have this aching feeling that something is going to happen. Like i did when i...when...i drove into Raccoon City." She said.

"I know but lets hope things don't get messed up til after i tell Chris..." Jill said. Claire smiled.

"What ever i have to go just wanted to see how you are doing. I asked Leon to come over." Claire smiled and left.

"What was that about?" Chris asked stepping into the apartment.

"Oh um...nothing! just one more day til your...23?" Jill asked. "Oh well im bad with ages. good with birthdays though." She smiled Chris chuckled.

"Something like that." He smiled.

"Chris your sister..." Jill started.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She might be falling for Leon and she's gonna tell him tonight just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't get mad." She smiled.

"Thanks." he smiled. "Wish i could tell you something." he muttered.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing. I'm going to stay home tonight and watch some movies...if you get lonely tonight or can't sleep just come over." He said.

"Okay." she said and he left. "Wow that was close." she said and plopped on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Just stay calm Claire! goddamn it! i said stay calm!" Claire said to herself. Then she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and Leon came through.<p>

"So um...We need to talk." Leon said.

"Yeah we do." Claire said.

"Claire I'm sorry if i...did something to upset you or-"

"No Leon i should be sorry i...ran when something good happened to me and I'm sorry." Leon looked confused.

"What?"

"Leon Scott Kennedy. I think I'm falling for you." He still looked confused. She stepped closer and kissed him he kissed back.

"Oh." He said and smiled and just after he said that he saw a grenade get thrown through a window. "Get down!" he said and thrust them both far away enough to avoid the blast.

"Leon you okay?" She asked coughing and helping him up.

"Ya are you?" he stood up.

"Yeah I'm okay. Oh shit i see...Umbrella!" She grabbed his hand and they ran out the back door with one thing on their mind Chris and Jill.

"Lets go get my car." He suggested.

"No they probably have an explosive on it. Chris and Jill are only another...block or so away lets just get to them."

"Okay...Wait what about Chris's Birthday?" They both stopped to rest.

"Um...lets tell Jill then...never mind okay i don't know." She said.

"Then...You can spend the night at my house then."

"Okay...Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...does this mean we are?"

"Yup...do you want to be?"

"Yes."

"Okay well lets get to my house." They ran towards Leon's little house.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Chris." Jill said but realized that there was still one more day to go. "No dip dumb ass." She said to herself.<p>

She walked over to Chris's door and froze.

"It's just a movie." she mumbled and Chris opened the door.

"Jill!" he said with a smile.

"Ha ha Chris." she said.

"I'm glad you came...I was um...having trouble picking a movie." 'nice one slick' Chris said to himself.

"Ya it got kind of boring...over there. Nothing to do." As she said that her door crept open and showed that there were dirty dishes. she walked in his apartment and shut the door.

"So...what movie? i have tons." He said.

"okay close your eyes and pick one." he did.

they watched the movie and sometime during the middle Jill fell asleep with her head on his leg. He noticed how her tied back hair fell loosely on his leg. After it ended she woke up.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Ya." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Jill...Can i tell you something?"

"Ya Chris." she said half awake.

"Well I...you know...I" he couldn't spit it out.

"I know what you mean! shopping is a drag." She smiled.

"Jill..." he looked over at her and she was staring at him.

"I love you." she blurted after looking at her watch. she noticed it was 2:25 a.m.

"What?" he asked. she leaned over put her lips against his..and he kissed back.

"I L-O-V-E- you." She said sitting back.

"I love you to." He smiled. She laid back with her head on the arm of the couch and her butt on his lap.

"Tired?" he asked she nodded.

"I'll let you sleep in my room." He said as he picked her up in his arms and laid her on his bed and they fell asleep in each others arms only because Jill fell asleep fast.


	3. Fight for your life

Here is the third chapter! hope you enjoy and thanks guys for the fave's and feedback! enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! =)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE<span>_**

"Jill?" he asked and couldn't believe that she toyed with him! that she said she loved him but didn't! how could she? He was in dismay.

"Ya babe?" She asked stepping into his room his face light up. "I went to change clothes." She said.

"Oh...Okay then." Chris said.

"Jill! I know your there! pick up! there are people here after me and Leon! guns and everything! We are at his house! but we-" then the message was cut off they re listened to it and nodded in agreement. they ruched to his car drove to the house. Jill grabbed some guns and ammo. Chris looked at her.

"What? I was prepared for another outbreak!" She said defensively.

"Nothing where do i turn?" he asked.

"Right here!" He turned sharply and she fell in the back seat.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." He said as he parked the car in front of the house and grabbed a handgun and a shotgun. They walked to the house and midway Jill almost fell.

"just being a cluts!" she said fastly.

They approached the door cautiously. Once they burst the door open they caught glimpse of something they didn't want to see.


End file.
